Power Manipulation
Power manipulation is the ability to manipulate any magical power, which could be either the users own powers or that of another person. The user can absorb, copy, replicate, use etc...the powers of another person. Control over the power There are many ways to use or control this power. Telepaths use thoughts to access other people powers, while Empaths use emotions. However, others can channel and use this power with sheer willpower and with a wave of a hand. In the case of power absorption and stripping, one can use a potion or their own enate power. When using power mimicry to copy a passive power or using power stripping to take someone powers, physical contact are required. Types of Power Manipulation Power Negation Power negation is an extremely powerful magical ability that enable the user to cancel others powers out. It can also be used to reverse or undo spells. It is activated by desire and with a wave of a hand, powers will simply disappear into smoke or become undone. Crushing is another form of negation, as it can be used on magical attacks such as energy balls, reducing them to such a size that they fizzle out in the palm of the user's hand. Power Extraction Power Extraction means to extract powers from magical beings or objects by the use of spells, potions or abilities. It can be temporary or permanent if absorbed completely.The powers when extracted, appear as several blue white orbs. Power Absorption Power Absorption is the ability to absorb magical powers, leaving the original owner without their powers. It is often accomplished by killing the powers' orginal host and then taking the power, but has been done without killing the original host. Power Stripping Power Stripping is a method for temporarily or permanently taking away being's magical powers so they won't have access to them. This can be done through spells or potions. Phoenix witches possess the ability of power extraction, which has the same effect. Power Augmentation Augmentation is the magical ability to increase the powers and abilities of oneself or another. This is an extremely rare and powerful ability as it allows the user to makes their powers stronger and themselves more powerful. Users can not steal or give powers, just enhance the powers the user or another already have. Power Granting Power Granting is the ability to grant any number of powers to another being. It can be permanent or for an amount of time and can be taken back any time. This ability is very rare and powerful. The being can not grant any powers to him/herself. Power Mimicry Power Mimicry, more commonly referred to as mimicry, is the ability to permanently copy another person's power, abilities, and magic and use it as your own. It is an extremely rare and powerful ability. After someone uses their power on you, that person's powers will not work against you anymore, as copying the power grants you complete immunity. Power Replication The ability to temporary copy and used the powers of another person, as if it was their own. A telepath can simply tap into another person's thought/mind and recreate the other person's power and use it as if it was their own. A Empath can tap into another person's emotions and duplicate the other person's power and use it as if it was their own. Empathic Channeling The ability to manipulate the powers of others, by controlling or using them as if you copied the power. As powers are tied to emotions, channeling powers through empathy works by feeling the same emotion that others feel, and then accessing their powers to deflect them, or temporarily use them as if the power was your own. Users can channel powers through their hands or with the power of their mind. Deviation Deviation is the ability to manipulate your current magical power to deflect energies back in the direction it came from that are thrown in the targeted direction of the deviator. Deviation can also be considered a Force Field or mental barrier. Users *Avatars *Elders *Zankou *Empaths *Telepaths *Reality Warpers *Demons (only a few) Category:Powers